Code Mew Mew
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Les Mew Mew sont des super-héroïnes qui sauvent la Terre grâce à leurs instincts animal. Les Lyoko guerriers sont des super-héros qui sauvent la Terre grâce à un monde virtuel. En unissant leurs forces ça donne un mélange quelque peu... explosif. Des ennemis qui s'allient, des combats sur deux mondes, les cours, un témoin, ça sera beaucoup plus difficile !
1. Une nouvelle alliée

**Titre : **Code Mew Mew

**Auteur : **Moi- même

**Genre :** Général

**Manga original :** Tokyo Mew Mew et Code Lyoko

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Zoey entra dans la cour en lançant un bonjour enjoué. Corina, Bridget et Estelle le lui rendirent. Comme tous les lundi soir, Corina se plaignait car elle devait fermer le café. Les jours étaient plutôt calmes depuis un certain temps. C'est au moment où elles entamaient une discussion virulente sur le fait qu'elles avaient toutes un jour assigné de fermeture que leurs amis du monde virtuel entrèrent dans la cours.

Yumi : Bonjour tout le monde.

Les autres : Salut Yumi.

Zoey : Tu arrives bien tard aujourd'hui. Un problème ?

Yumi : Oh comme d'habitude vous savez bien.

Ulrick et Odd firent à leur tour irruption dans le petit groupe en riant assez bruyamment comme à leur habitude.

Ulrick : Jérémie m'a dit qu'il sécherait les cours de cette après-midi.

Odd : Et évidemment Aelita aussi !

Corina : Cela va de soit. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui auront du mal à rattraper le retard.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Yumi : Et vous de votre côté ?

Bridget : C'est calme. A par le café.

Odd : Eh ! C'est qui la fille là bas ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers une jeune fille adossée contre le mur toute seule. Elle baissait la tête et n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Yumi leur expliqua que c'était la nouvelle dont parlait la rumeur. Après tout, les nouveaux n'étaient pas courants dans l'établissement. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller la voir pour faire un peu sa connaissance et afin qu'elle ne reste pas seule.

Zoey : Salut !

La fille (timidement) : Bon... Bonjour. Vous venez pour m'embêter ?...

Bridget : bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ferait-on une chose pareille ?

La fille : Deux garçons tout à l'heure m'ont dit que vous alliez venir pour ça...

Le groupe la regarda d'un air étonné. Qui avait bien pu lui dire ça ? Ils passèrent sur l'incident et se présentèrent tous à la nouvelle arrivée qui avait pour nom Aria. Il s'avéra que la nouvelle arrivée était dans la même classe qu'eux. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la salle de classe en s'amusant d'Odd qui se réjouissait de faire de l'électricité en cours de physique.

En arrivant dans la salle, Zoey proposa à Aria de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Le professeur leurs donna des boîtes et énuméra d'une voix monotone ce qu'elles contenaient. Ca se voyait qu'il était las de répéter la même chose à chacune de ses classes. Les inconvénients du métier de prof. Ils commencèrent tous à faire le montage affiché au tableau. Après quelques minutes de manipulation, une énorme explosion se fit entendre à travers la salle.

Un prédasite ? Les Mew Mew se retournèrent immédiatement vers la source de l'explosion en espérant y voir un peu plus clair. Elles espéraient que ca soit une nouvelle fois Odd qui ait fait explosé encore une fois un truc complètement improbable comme il en avait l'habitude. Elles furent bien vite déçues. Effectivement, un prédasite venait de détruire une partie du mur, de l'autre côté de la salle. Un haut-parleur diffusa presque instantanément un message d'alerte disant qu'il fallait évacuer les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Dans la panique, tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Aria fut prise au piège dans un coin de la salle avec Zoey et Corina. Odd les interpella depuis la porte de la salle.

Odd : On vous laisse faire les filles !

Il disparut aussitôt dans le couloir. Aria se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Comment 4 filles de son âge pouvaient battre un monstre pareil ? Elle vit Zoey se retourner vers elle.

Zoey : Je suis désolée pour toi que ca t'arrive dès ton premier jour.

Aria s'apprêtait à lui demandais de quoi elle parlait mais Zoey se précipita vers le monstre suivit de Corina.

Les Mew Mew : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE, MEWTAMORPHOSE !

Aria les reconnus presque instantanément. Elles avaient fait les couvertures de tous les magazines pendant presque plus d'un an. On avait parlé d'elles partout. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la ressemblance était plutôt flagrante. Kikki, la Mew Mew jaune, arriva à ce moment accompagné d'une petite boule de poil rose qui n'était autre que Minimew. Elle rejoignit ses amies tandis que leur ennemi se posait à côté de sa créature.

Zoey : Tu vas regretter d'être venue ici Dren !

Dren : Tu me fais tellement peur que je crois que je vais repartir de suite mon petit chaton.

Kikki : Arrête de te moquer de nous !

Dren : Je...

Son regard s'attarda derrière Zoey où se trouvait leur nouvelle amie. Il avait remarqué que la Mew Mew rose essayait de la dissimuler derrière elle.

Dren : Qui est cette jeune fille que tu essayes de me cacher ?

Zoey : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Dren : Très bien. Je trouverais la réponse tout seul ! Prédasite, ramène la moi.

Les Mew Mew se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque mais le prédasite au lieu d'être subtile, comme la plupart du temps, fonça dans le tas. Les Mew Mew furent donc éjectées contre les murs restant de la pièce. Zoey se releva presque immédiatement prête à aller protéger Aria. Mais quelque chose d'improbable se passa au moment où le prédasite allait la saisir : elle sauta et atterrit sur une des rares tables encore debout. Ils restèrent tous de marbre fasse à ça. Minimew se dirigea alors vers elle en émettant de petits bruits agaçant et lui fit glisser une pierre de puissance dans les mains. Aria regarda la pierre mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un regard confus à la Mew Mew rose. Elle voyait qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne comprenait pas. Zoey perdit patience et lui cria de se transformer. Le prédasite fondait sur elle et Aria essayait de se remémorer la phrase qu'elles avaient dit.

Aria : PIERRE DE PUISSANCE, MEWTAMORPHOSE !

* * *

Bonjour !

Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. Cette fiction, je l'ai écrite quand j'étais en cinquième, ca fait 6 ans aujourd'hui ! En fait, la version que vous avez sous les yeux et celle que j'ai réécrite. J'aimais bien le principe de cette histoie mais en la relisant j'ai vu toutes les incohérences que j'avais faites ainsi que le manque de style qu'il y avait. Tout n'était que du dialogue et bien souvent je faisais des choses qui se voulaient être drôle et qui bien entendu ne l'étaient absolument pas ! x)

J'espère que ca vous plaira et que vous irez jusqu'au bout ! J'attend vos avis. ;)

Bonne journée à tous !


	2. Découverte de Lyoko

**Titre : **Code Mew Mew

**Auteur : **Moi- même

**Genre :** Général

**Manga original :** Tokyo Mew Mew et Code Lyoko

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Elle fut revêtue d'une tenue semblable à celle de Zoey mais de couleur blanche. Elle avait une queue et des oreilles jaune-orangé tachetées de petits points noirs. Elle esquiva l'attaque et rejoignit la Mew Mew rose qui lui expliqua plus que rapidement comment invoquer son arme et attaquer avec. Une flûte entrelacée dans des branches apparut dans sa main.

Dren : Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes 6 que vous me battrez plus facilement !

Zoey : Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! Aria, à toi l'honneur.

Aria : D'accord. Flûte herbacée, MUSIQUE MORTELLE !

La formule était sortie toute seule de sa bouche. Comme si elle avait toujours su ce qu'elle devait faire. Le prédasite se tordait de douleur en essayant de se boucher se qui devait lui servir d'oreilles. Les autres Mew Mew lancèrent à leurs tours leurs attaques et une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans un des flans de Kikki, Zoey lui assena le coup de grâce avec ses ailes de l'espoir. Le prédasite et son propriétaire pesta que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance avant de disparaitre. Zoey se retourna alors vers leur nouvelle alliée.

Zoey : Bienvenue chez les Mew Mew Aria !

Aria, encore troublée, la remercia. Une fois démewtamorphosé elles se rendirent toutes au café où Elliot et Wesley les attendaient avec un énorme gâteau de bienvenue. Ils fêtèrent tous ca jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot reprenne son sens des priorités.

Elliot : Tu penses pouvoir travailler au café ?

Aria : Je ne pense pas que mes parents s'y opposent. Ils voulaient que je me trouve un travail pour m'occuper.

Elliot : Très bien ! Zoey tu l'accompagne au vestiaire ?

Zoey poussa donc Aria d'un air enjoué vers les vestiaires où elle lui présenta sa nouvelle tenue de travail. La nouvelle venue s'extasiait devant sa tenue quand Zoey reçu un appel. C'était un appel de Jérémie. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de renfort sur Lyoko. La jeune fille lui dit qu'elles arrivaient avant de raccrochait. Elle expliqua de suite à Aria en quoi consistait ce monde virtuelle et en gros l'histoire qu'il y avait avec Aelita et cet autre « méchant » qu'était Xana. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas les mêmes armes, en effet, Zoey, Aria et Bridget aurait des dagues identiques à celle de Dren. Elles remontèrent à l'étage et prévinrent les autres. Elles se mirent donc en route vers l'usine. Elles s'arrêtèrent avant dans la salle où été Jérémie.

Jérémie : Les autres sont déjà là-bas. Il y a une concentration extrêmement élevée de monstre aujourd'hui. L'attaque terrestre consiste à répandre un gaz toxique dans des bâtiments publics. Evidemment les victimes n'ont aucune chance de s'en échapper, Xana a prévus une fermeture des portes. Filez en salle des scanners, il faut qu'on se bouge !

Zoey : Je veux bien mais...

Jérémie tourna la tête vers elle et remarqua enfin Aria qui avait l'air complètement perturbée de cette première journée.

Jérémie : Tiens une nouvelle ?

Zoey : Aria. Elle vient avec nous ?

Jérémie : Oui, je vais essayer de copier son code ADN avec l'une de vous, ca devrait faire l'affaire.

Elles n'avaient évidemment pas compris grand-chose. Jérémie partait toujours dans de longue explication dont personne, mis à part Aelita, ne comprenait le sens. Il devait être pressé car celle-ci avait été brève. Elles se rendirent toutes à la salle des scanners. Zoey expliqua rapidement à Aria ce qui allait se passer et Jérémie les virtualisa toutes les unes après les autres sur Lyoko. Une fois dans le monde virtuelle, elles atterrirent toutes gracieusement sur le territoire de la forêt mis à par Aria qui tomba assez lamentablement sur le sol. Zoey l'aida à se relever.

Zoey : Ne t'en fait pas, tu finiras par t'y habituer !

Aria : A tomber ?

Zoey : Non ! Tu atterriras sur tes pieds c'est tout.

Jérémie leur indiqua la position de leurs 4 amis qui étaient, apparemment, encerclés par des tarentules et une méduse. Zoey fut la première à réagir une fois sur place. Elle fit apparaitre ses dagues et sauta sur l'une des tarentules.

Zoey : IMPACTE !

La tarentule explosa et les Mew Mew rejoignirent Yumi Aelita et Odd, Ulrick ayant été dévirtualisé quelques secondes avant leur arrivée. La méduse profita de ce manque d'attention pour saisir Aelita et commencé l'extraction de sa mémoire.

Corina : FLECHE !

Elle tendit son arc et une flèche vint sectionner les tentacules de la méduse. Aelita retomba sur le sol. Yumi en profita pour lancer un de ses éventails sur la créature tandis que les autres s'occupaient de l'armée de tarentule qui s'étendait devant eux. Odd aida Aelita à se relever et la protégea jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la tour. Celle-ci y entra et tapa le code.

Jérémie : Retour vers le passé.

Zoey et Aria se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire avec l'uniforme de cette dernière entre les mains. Zoey ne put retenir un rire devant la tête hébétée de son amie. Elle enfila ensuite le costume et alla le montrer aux autres. Elle n'eut bien évidemment que des compliments. Après cela, elles rentrèrent toute chez elle, mis à part Zoey qui avait proposé à Corina de la remplacer pour la fermeture.

Elliot : Les filles sont rentrées ?

Zoey : Je pense que tu peux trouver ta réponse tout seul non ?

Elliot : Ce n'est pas le jour de Corina normalement ?

Zoey : Si mais comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire et qu'elle avait un cours de danse aujourd'hui j'ai pris sa place. Ca te dérange ?

Elle se retourna pour faire fasse à son interlocuteur et celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'elle se retrouvait immédiatement sous la forme de chat.

Elliot : Envie irrésistible.

Zoey lança quelques insultes à Elliot mais il la coupa afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprenait rien, évidemment, elle miaulait. Vexée, elle partie en courant dans la ruer en esquivant le jeune homme qui avait essayé de l'attraper au passage. Elle courut sans réel but pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se dit qu'elle avait été bête de partir sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire pour redevenir humaine. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc après avoir été effrayé par un chien qui avait aboyé sur son passage. Elle allait repartir quand une voix familière l'interpella.

Dren : Mais regardez donc qui voilà. Je t'ai manqué mon chaton ?

Zoey : Pas tant que ça non.

Dren : Dommage pour toi.

Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou alors qu'elle essayait de s'enfuir. Il la tourna vers lui et la regarda d'un air perplexe avant d'exploser de rire. Zoey se débattait pour échapper à son emprise mais il la serrait trop fort. Il déclara ensuite qu'il allait profiter de l'occasion et se téléporta avec le chaton dans ses bras.

* * *

Bonjour à tous.

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Je vais raconter un peu ma vie ! Je suis en IUT de chimie depuis la rentrée. Ça se passe plutôt bien. Je me suis fait embarquer dans la gazette. J'écris deux articles mais c'est toujours ça n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas du tout le même genre que les fictions mais ça me plait aussi !

Sinon je viens de finir le drama _Boys Over Flowers_. Vous connaissez ? Perso, j'ai adoré !

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	3. XANA

**Chapitre 3**

Au café, il ne restait donc plus qu'Elliot et Wesley. Ce dernier avait vu la scène du coin de l'œil et ne voyant pas Zoey revenir, commençait à s'inquiéter.  
Wesley : Tu ne saurais pas où est passée Zoey par hasard ?  
Elliot : Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle n'a pas terminé son travail.  
Wesley : Si tu le dis. J'ai fini ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu veux le voir ?  
Elliot acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Sur le plan de travail se trouvait une magnifique pièce montée aux couleurs des Mew Mew. Elles avaient chacune une petite figurine à leur effigie. Elliot le félicita de son travail en pensant aux visages des jeunes filles quand elles le verraient. Il ne put malheureusement pas savourer son plaisir longtemps car une explosion se fit sentir dans tout le bâtiment. Un des murs de la cuisine venait de bloquer en éclat. Wesley allait appeler les filles quand Aria apparut déjà mewtamorphosé à côté d'Elliot.  
Elliot : Tu es rapide dit moi.  
Aria : Je me baladais dans le parc quand l'un des prédasites m'a attaqué.  
Wesley : Les autres arrivent ! Elles sont déjà sur le chemin. Il n'y a que Zoey qui ne répond pas mais Minimew a déjà dû la mettre au courant.  
Aria allait se retourner vers Elliot mais à sa place elle ne vit qu'un chaton gris arborant un foulard d'un vert criard. Wesley intima à Aria de faire attention. Celle-ci oublia complètement le chaton se trouvant juste à côté d'elle et se reconcentra sur le monstre. Les autres arrivèrent peu après l'apparition du cyniclon aux cheveux verts.  
Dren : Il était temps que vous arriviez, la pauvre allait se battre toute seule !  
Corina : Oui, mais on est là maintenant !  
Estelle : Où est Zoey ?  
Dren : Tu parles de ça ?  
Il joignit le geste à la parole en brandissant fièrement le petit chaton devant lui. Les autres sursautèrent en voyant cela, et le chaton gris, qui n'était évidemment qu'autre que Elliot, cracha de rage. Dren leur fit comprendre que faire le moindre geste pourrait nuire à l'avenir de la pauvre petite bête sans défense qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Zoey se mit à pousser des petits miaulements plaintifs. Dren la rapprocha de son visage.  
Dren : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zoey gesticula de plus en plus, si bien que Dren cru bien qu'il allait lâcher prise. Les autres Mew Mew profitèrent de ce court laps de temps pour trouver une stratégie afin de sauver leur amie. Dren, finit par être exaspéré par Zoey et la secoua pour la faire taire. Zoey en profita pour griffer le visage du cyniclon qui la lâcha sous l'effet de surprise. Celui-ci lui ordonna de revenir comme s'il pouvait croire l'espace d'un instant qu'elle lui obéirait. Zoey se dirigea vers Elliot qui l'embrassa afin qu'elle retrouve sa véritable forme. Pendant ce temps, les autres Mew Mew avaient déjà toutes lancé leurs attaques. La Mew Mew rose se mewtamorphosa immédiatement et attaqua à son tour. Le prédasite vola en éclat et Minimew s'en fit un festin.  
Dren : C'est... C'est un coup de chance !  
Zoey : A t'écouter, la chance est toujours avec nous !  
Dren pesta et se téléporta. Zoey se tourna alors vers Wesley pour lui demander où se trouvait Elliot. Celui-ci répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu partir de la cuisine.  
Zoey : Si quelqu'un le voit, dites lui que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
Après ces mots, elle se démewtamorphosa et partit. Les autres, qui avaient remarqué le magnifique gâteau de Wesley, le mangèrent goulument. Zoey marchait vers chez elle quand elle croisa Elliot. Elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait guerre qu'il lui fasse ce genre de blague avant de reprendre la route.

Pendant ce temps, les cyniclons, qui avait remarqué le petit manège des Mew Mew et de leurs amis de Lyoko se rendirent à l'usine qui était alors déserte.  
Sardon : Pourquoi nous as-tu amené ici Dren ?  
Tarb : Oui ! Et c'est quoi ce truc énorme ?  
Dren : Ce truc énorme est le deuxième ennemi de la Terre mes chers camarades !  
Sardon : Et qui est-ce ?  
Dren : XANA.  
Devant leur regard perplexe, Dren se vit dans l'obligation de leur expliquer toute l'histoire.  
Dren : XANA est un programme qui était destiné à faire la paix, crée par Franz HOPPEUR. Heureusement pour nous, au lieu de faire la paix il a décidé de faire le mal. Ceux que l'on appelle les « Lyoko guerriers » ont, jusqu'ici, déjoué tous ses plans ! Avec l'aide de nos chères amies les Mew Mew.  
Sardon : Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?  
Dren : Nous allons nous allier à lui !  
Sardon et Tarb reconnurent que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Ils montèrent donc tous à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait l'ordinateur de Jérémie. Sardon, qui était le plus apte à comprendre les technologies humaines, se chargea de communiquer leurs intentions à XANA qui ne refusa pas cette aide extérieur. Ils élaborèrent même un plan dans cette même nuit.

Le lendemain, Zoey se baladait tranquillement au centre-ville afin de se refaire une garde robe quand deux prédasites apparurent devant elle. Se fût la panique dans la rue. Toutes les personnes présentent tentaient de fuir dans la direction opposée où de se réfugier dans les magasins alentours. Minimew se plaça immédiatement à côté d'elle pour qu'elle prévienne Wesley afin qu'il prévienne les autres Mew Mew. A ce même moment, Jérémie l'appela en panique. Il disait que XANA était en train de lancer une attaque à grande échelle. Zoey lui expliqua la situation et le prévint qu'elles les rejoindraient une fois les prédasites éliminé s'ils avaient encore besoin d'elle. Elle coupait la conversation au moment où ses amies venaient pour lui prêter main forte. Elles se mewtamorphosèrent et se mirent en position offensive. Dren fit son apparition au moment où Estelle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le bal, se qui la coupa net dans son élan. Un homme (ou une femme, elles n'arrivaient pas trop à déterminer) apparut aux côtés du cyniclon. Il était d'une petite taille, avait des cheveux mi-long d'un noir ébène et portait une tenue assez étrange rouge et noir. Il était plutôt indéfinissable. Le signe de XANA était marqué d'un rouge éclatant sur son front.  
Zoey : Ne me dites pas que...  
Dren : Je vous présente notre nouvel allié. Vous le connaissez déjà bien évidemment. Il s'agit de XANA.

* * *

Bonjour.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je compte sur vos reviews afin de m'améliorer.

Je vais bientôt publier une fiction sur Shakugan no Shana. Je sais que surement peut d'entre vous on vu cet animé mais c'est un fiction qui me tiens vraiment à coeur et je l'ai fait lire à des amies qui ne connaissent absolument pas et qui ont apprécié. J'espère que certains d'entre vous prendront le temps d'aller voir. Je les remercie d'avance.

Bonne journée et bonne année.


	4. De gros ennuis

**Chapitre 4**

Les six jeunes filles se figèrent à cette révélation. Elles savaient toutes qu'il serait possible que les cyniclons et XANA s'allient un jour où l'autre, mais le voir en fasse d'elles, en chair en os, les glaça sur place. Elles ne savaient pas de quoi il était capable sous cette forme. Dren laissa échapper un rire excentrique en voyant les visages terrifiés de ses ennemies cependant, XANA, resta totalement insondable. Quand il eu finit de rire, il ordonna l'attaque et les deux prédasites fondirent sur le groupe des Mew Mew. Celles-ci se réveillèrent de leur torpeur et Kikki réussi même à en enfermer un dans un flan. Zoey qui essayait de garder un œil sur XANA le vit se mettre dans une position pour le moins étrange. Un sceau magique se forma sous lui. Il passait à l'attaque.

Du côté de Lyoko, Jérémie avait entré le code SIPIO qui allait permettre à ses Lyoko guerriers de se rendre sur le cinquième territoire. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent comme à leur habitude vers la tour activée. Ulrick etOdd n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler sur le fait que se dernier avait faillit arriver en retard. Aelita et Yumicommençaient vraiment à en être exaspérées. A ce moment même Jérémie reçu une photo de la scène qui se déroulait au centre-ville. Il ne pu retenir un « Quoi ?! » d'étonnement.  
Ulrick : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Einstein ?  
Jérémie : XANA ! Il est au centre-ville. Je veux dire, il est vraiment là-bas ! Bien vivant !  
Aelita : Comment c'est possible ?  
Jérémie : Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment il s'est allié aux cyniclons. C'est peut être eux qui ont trouvé le moyen de le faire sortir !  
Odd : Et les Mew Mew ?  
Jérémie : Elles ont l'air en assez mauvaise position ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche.  
Yumi : On est dans la salle Jérémie !  
Jérémie : Vous avez 3 minutes pour trouver la clé ! Faites vite en faisant tout de même attention aux rampants.  
Ils la cherchèrent du regard. C'est Aelita qui la trouva en première. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire.

XANA rassemblait de l'énergie au dessus de lui. Zoey était la seule qui avait remarqué ce qui se passait. Les autres étaient trop occupées avec le prédasite restant. C'était une sorte de gros serpent. Il se glissait partout et était bien plus rapide que tout ce qu'elles avaient vu auparavant. Tarb et Sardon s'étaient tout deux posé en haut de l'immeuble où Dren s'était assis pour admirer la scène. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. L'énergie rassemblée au dessus de XANA commençait à grésiller. Zoey compris qu'il allait passer à l'attaque ! Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'arrêté mais des racines sortirent du sol pour la faire trébucher. C'est se moment que choisi son adversaire pour lancer sa boule d'énergie. Zoey cru bien que cette fois c'était la fin pour elle.  
Aria : FLUTE HERBASEE, MUSIQUE PROTECTRICE !  
Une bulle verte translucide apparut autour de la Mew Mew rose et la boule d'énergie vient la percuter de plein fouet. La puissance du choc propulsa néanmoins Zoey à plusieurs mètres de là. Mais elle était vivante. Elle fit un signe de remerciement à la Mew Mew blanche qui retourna se battre contre le prédasite. Estelle se joignit à Zoey pour combattre XANA. Elle lui envoya un coup de fouet qu'il ne parut pas apprécier. Il poussa une sorte de grognement de rage et lança une attaque subite qui envoya toutes les Mew Mew au tapis sans exception. Les trois cyniclons, qui regardaient la scène du haut de leur immeuble, restèrent bouche bée devant une telle puissance. Ils auraient dû penser à s'allier à lui bien avant. Il n'y eu aucun mouvement du côté des Mew Mew pendant un cours instant jusqu'à ce que Zoey se redresse lentement et regarde la scène avec effrois. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force. Dren pensa qu'il était temps de retenter une ultime fois d'essayé de la joindre à leur cause.  
Zoey : Dren ?  
Dren : Tu ne tiens toujours pas à te joindre à moi mon petit chaton ?  
Zoey : Bien sûr que non ! Tu...  
Elle avait dépensé les seules forces qu'il lui restait et perdis connaissance. Dren, qui ne s'y attendait pas, resta figé à côté de la jeune fille. Etait-elle morte ? Bizarrement, il se sentit complètement bouleversé fasse à cette situation. Il savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle restait néanmoins son ennemie. Il devrait se réjouir de sa mort ! Alors pourquoi était-il obligé de retenir ses larmes ?

Sur Lyoko, tout était bien trop calme. S'en était presque effrayant. La salle était complètement déserte. Il n'y avait qu'eux, sautant de bloc en bloc pour atteindre la clé. Jérémie avait émis l'hypothèse que comme XANAétait sortit, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait dans le monde virtuelle. Odd se réjouissait que, pour une fois, ils atteindraient la clé rapidement et pas dans la dernière seconde. Cependant, Ulrick restait sur ses gardes. Tout pouvait arriver et il le savait. Il avait raison. Devant lui, Yumi fut projetée contre un mur à cause d'un tir de rampant.  
Yumi : Jérémie ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'ils étaient là !  
Jérémie : Je ne comprends pas. Ils sont arrivés d'un coup ! Je n'arrive même pas à les compter ! Il doit y en avoir une centaine !  
Odd : Aelita et moi on s'occupe de la clé !  
Ulrick : Faites vite.  
Une fois les tâches réparties, chacun prit son poste. Odd protégeait Aelita des tirs avec son bouclier et en profitait pour éliminer une dizaine de rampant. Aelita tira quelque champs de force mais elle restait concentrée sur son objectif : la clé. Finalement, elle sauta et l'atteignit à 3 secondes de la fin. La salle s'aplatit et la plupart des rampants furent détruit. Les quatre amis se chargèrent du peu qu'il restait. Peut être qu'il y en avait plus que d'habitude, mais le fait que XANA ne soit plus sur Lyoko devait les affaiblir car c'était devenus étonnement facile. Une fois les derniers rampants abattus, ils suivirent les indications de Jérémie pour trouver la tour.  
Jérémie : Mais, c'est... C'est impossible !  
Aelita : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jérémie ?  
Jérémie : La tour, elle est dans la salle du cœur de Lyoko !  
Yumi : Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une tour là-bas Jérémie. Tu en es sûr ?  
Jérémie : A 100% ! Faites attention au manta.  
Odd : Quel man...  
Odd fut touché par le tir et fut dévirtualisé. Il monta à la salle de Jérémie pour suivre le déroulement des évènements. Les autres avaient continué leur chemin après que Yumi ait éliminé le manta. Jérémie montra l'image qu'Elliot lui avait envoyé et Odd décida d'aller là-bas plutôt que d'attendre que ca se passe.

* * *

Bonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. C'est l'avant dernier. Je compte sur vos avis ! :)

A bientôt !


	5. Retour à la normale

**Chapitre 5**

XANA regardait la scène partagé entre énervement et amusement. Finalement ce cyniclon était bien idiot. Tomber amoureux d'un ennemi. Etre pathétique. Il comptait s'en servir encore un peu mais finalement il allait l'éliminer tout de suite. Un allié d'une telle faiblesse ne lui servirait à rien. Il se remit à accumuler de l'énergie. Pendant ce temps, Odd était arrivé sur le lieu et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. C'était encore pire que prévus. Il essaya de se remémorer ce que Jérémie lui avait dit auparavant sur la transformation. Il concentra son énergie et se transforma en Lyoko guerrier. Il fut pendant un instant plus concentrer sur sa joie d'avoir réussi que sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se reprit et courut vers Estelle qui était la première à avoir retrouvé ses forces. Elle le regarda d'abord avec perplexité puis avec étonnement.  
Estelle : Comment t'as réussi à faire ça ?  
Odd : Jérémie m'a expliqué un truc incompréhensible mais en gros comme XANA est matérialisé sur Terre, je peux me transformer moi aussi ! Cool non ?  
Estelle s'amusa de l'enjouement de son ami mais elle se reprit vite et ils allèrent vite réveiller le Mew Mew une à une. C'est à ce moment qu'Aria remarqua que Zoey était dans le bras de Dren qui avait l'air anéantit et queXANA était de nouveau passé en « mode attaque ». Elle en informa immédiatement les autres qui se préparèrent à attaquer tandis que Corina aller voir du côté de Dren. Elle le mit au courant de la situation etDren emmena Zoey à l'abri d'un tas de débris provoqué par le combat. La Mew Mew bleue se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en train de confier une de ses amies à un ennemi, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que pour cette fois elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après cette courte réflexion, elle retourna auprès de ses amis.  
Dren tenait toujours la jeune fille inerte dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas mourir. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de s'ôter cette idée affreuse de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, sentant sa tête tourner. Il décida alors de ne pas faire dans la délicatesse. Il se positionna juste en face de la Mew Mew rose et la saisit par les épaules avant de la secouer de toutes ses forces. Aucune réaction. Il l'adossa alors au mur se trouvant juste derrière eux et l'embrassa. Il savait que ca ne changerait rien mais il fallait profiter de toutes les occasions n'est-ce pas ? Il se rendit alors aux côtés des autres et les informa qu'elle n'était toujours pas réveillée. Il remarqua alors que Sardon et Tarb étaient aussi présent.  
Dren : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
Sardon : On ne va quand même pas laisser ce XANA nous piquer cette planète sur notre nez non ?  
Tarb : On va lui botter le cul !  
Ils se reconcentrèrent tous sur leur nouvel ennemi commun. La boule d'énergie au dessus de lui était d'une taille impressionnante. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne la lance sinon elle pourrait détruire tout le centre-ville ! Ils attaquèrent donc tous simultanément.

Pendant ce temps sur Lyoko, les trois amis avançaient dans la salle du cœur de Lyoko sans voir la trace d'une seule tour. Ils éliminaient les quelques rampants qui se dressaient sur leurs chemin et Yumi n'avait presque plus de point de vie.  
Ulrick : On ne voit toujours pas la tour Jérémie ! Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?  
Jérémie : Attend, je crois que je l'ai localisé mais ca parait tellement improbable !  
Yumi : Elle est où ?  
Jérémie : Elle flotte juste au dessus du cœur !  
Yumi, Aelita et Ulrick s'arrêtèrent net. Une tour au dessus du cœur ? Ils se regardèrent tous pendant un instant, personne n'osant rien dire.  
Aelita : Bon on monte et on verra bien.  
Yumi et Ulrick acquiescèrent et ils se remirent en marche. Ils sautèrent de plateforme en plateforme et finir par atteindre le cœur et virent, qu'effectivement, une tour flottait au dessus de lui. Yumi ne put retenir un « Incroyable » d'étonnement. Aelita prit le plus d'élan possible et sauta pour atteindre la tour. Elle cru bien qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais mais finalement elle réussi à entrer à l'intérieur. Elle se dit que la prochaine fois elle prendrait plus d'élan. Elle tapa le code et Jérémie lança un retour vers le passé.

XANA reçut toutes les attaques en même temps. Mais au plus grand désarroi de ses adversaires, cela ne fit que l'effleurer. Celui-ci entra dans un rire qui paraissait démoniaque. C''était effrayant et ses adversaires ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce monstre qui semblait insensible. Le seul effet qu'avait eu leur attaque était de l'avoir stoppé dans son incantation mais la boule d'énergie était restée dans le ciel, flottant au dessus de lui. Ils étaient tous abattu. Soudain, XANA leurs parla d'une voix gutturale.  
XANA : Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis invincible ! Cette énergie va tous vous détruire ainsi que cette ville et ses habitants !  
Il leva le bras et s'apprêta à lancer la boule d'énergie mais il bascula en avant et se retrouva face contre terre, la Mew Mew rose assise à côté de lui. Il poussa un grognement de rage et s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque àZoey mais Dren était déjà venu la récupérer pour qu'elle rejoigne ses amies. XANA se releva. On pouvait lire la rage dans ses yeux. Il releva le bras d'un air déterminé mais la boule d'énergie se dissipa soudainement. Il regarda l disparition d'un air hébété avant de s'effondrer et de se consumer en une fumé noire et épaisse.  
Bridget : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
Odd : Je pense qu'ils ont réussi à désactiver la tour !  
Un halo blanc se rapprochant d'eux vint confirmer cette hypothèse. La lumière blanche les enveloppa ainsi que les bâtiments et les restes de XANA. Ils se retrouvèrent tous aux divers endroits où ils se trouvaient avant l'attaque. Zoey croisa Aria et elles firent les magasins ensemble. C'était le milieu d'une belle journée.

* * *

Bonsoir.

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! C'était aussi surement la dernière que je postais sur les Tokyo Mew Mew. J'espère vous retrouver pour mes prochaines fics !

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
